A Verdade sobre Harry Potter
by Traducious
Summary: Winky, a elfadoméstica, está convencida de que Snape pode fazer qualquer coisa. Afinal, ele trouxe Harry Potter de volta à vida depois de matálo violentamente, não trouxe? Quero dizer, isso foi o que ela viu pelo buraco da fechadura, não foi? TRADUÇÃO.


**A Verdade sobre Harry Potter **ou** O que a Elfa Viu **por_ GMTH_

**Tradução:** Twinkdin  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Rebecca Mae

**Disclaimer:** O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e lugares têm os direitos autorais de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, sua editora e afiliados. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito a partir da escrita desta história nem qualquer tipo de malícia foi pretendido. Esta literatura não visa envolver nem macular a imagem dos atores que tão bem trouxeram os personagens à vida.

**Rating:**PG-13/R

**Pares:** Snarry (Severus Snape e Harry Potter)

**Sinopse:** Winky, a elfa-doméstica, está convencida de que Snape pode fazer qualquer coisa. Afinal, ele trouxe Harry Potter de volta à vida depois de matá-lo violentamente, não trouxe? Quero dizer, isso foi o que ela viu pelo buraco da fechadura, não foi?

**Hospedado em:** gmth . slashcity . net / houseelf . html

**Categoria:** Humor

* * *

"O que Winky está fazendo?" perguntou Dobby. Observou com espanto Winky cambalear bêbada, arrastando atrás de si uma grande tábua de pedra lisa. 

"O que Winky faz não é interesse de Dobby" Winky respondeu brevemente. "Dobby deveria cuidar de seus afazeres e deixar - hic! – Winky cuidar dos dela."

"_É_ interesse de Dobby, sim," Dobby respondeu, correndo atrás dela enquanto ela botava a tábua na frente da lareira. Um pesado ferro de passar feito de pedra esquentava no fogo. "Professor Dumbledore instruiu Dobby a vigiar Winky desde que Winky foi pega tomando banho na sopa semana passada. O _quê_ Winky está fazendo?"

Winky encarou Dobby com raiva, levantando com cuidado o ferro de seu suporte e pondo-o na tábua. "Se Dobby _precisa_ saber, Winky tem que passar – hic -o melhor vestido dela. Winky vai pedir um favor pro Professor Snape amanhã e quer parecer mais bonita quando pedir." Correu até uma cesta de roupa recém-lavada, pegou uma velha fronha esfarrapada e a estendeu na tábua. Seu "melhor vestido" era bem mais limpo que a saia e blusa cheias de comida e manchas de cerveja amanteigada que ela usava normalmente, mas isso não era muito.

"Winky não vai perturbar o Professor Snape," Dobby disse com veemência. "O Professor Snape disse a Dobby para manter Winky longe. Ele não gosta quando Winky invade seu depósito, e disse a Dobby para manter Winky afastada ou ele vai usar seu baço em uma de suas misturas."

"Mas Winky _precisa_ falar com o Professor Snape!" Winky gemeu, largando-se no chão e começando a chorar. "Professor Snape é o único que pode ajudar a Winky!"

Dobby suspirou. "Winky, o que é dessa vez?" ele perguntou gentilmente. Essas cenas estavam ficando muito cansativas. "O que você está querendo do professor Snape?"

Ela o olhou, seus saltados olhos verdes brilhando em lágrimas. "Winky quer pedir ao professor para – hic! – curar o mestre Barty," ela sussurrou.

Dobby suspirou de novo e se sentou ao lado dela, usando seu ombro como apoio. "Winky," ele disse no tom normalmente usado para acalmar crianças chateadas, "você sabe que nada pode curar o Mestre Barty. Quantas vezes o Professor Dumbledore vai ter que falar isso pra você? Você tentou tantas coisas diferentes desde que eles levaram Mestre Barty pro St. Mungo's, e você só tá se pondo em mais problemas." Ele deu tapinhas em seu ombro. "Dobby sabe que Winky está angustiada com isso, mas Winky devia aceitar que seu mestre nunca vai se curar."

"Oh, mas o Professor Snape é um bruxo muito poderoso," ela respondeu, sua voz subitamente rouca de admiração. "Ele tem poderes que nunca revelou, poderes que Winky _sabe_ que podem curar Mestre Barty. Winky sabe! Winky viu!"

"O quê Winky viu?"

Ela se inclinou mais pra perto e sussurrou alto na orelha de Dobby. "Winky viu o Professor Snape matando Harry Potter e depois – hic – fazendo ele viver de novo!"

Dobby recuou violentamente com a menção do nome de Harry Potter. "Do quê você está falando?" ele balbuciou. "Matando Harry Potter? Winky viu o Professor Snape_matando_ Harry Potter?"

Winky concordou com a cabeça entusiasticamente, disparando lágrimas em todas as direções. "Sim!" ela disse. "Winky estava nas masmorras quando ela viu –"

"O que Winky fazia nas masmorras?" Dobby interrompeu secamente.

Ela não deveria sair da cozinha sozinha, não desde a manhã em que havia aparecido no Salão Principal e decidido se balançar na barba do Diretor. Dumbledore quase caiu de cara numa bandeja de ovos enquanto dava as notícias matinais.

"Não fique nervoso com Winky, Dobby," ela disse, escondendo o rosto de vergonha. "Winky precisava esticar as pernas e dar uma caminhada." Ela o olhou novamente, com uma expressão séria no rosto. "Então, Winky estava passando pela sala do Professor Snape, e ouviu barulhos dentro. Barulhos como aqueles que Winky ouviu aquela vez que o Sr. Filch estava visitando a Professora McGonagall. Gemidos e suspiros, como se alguém estivesse com dor. Aí... Winky entrou na sala do Professor para ver se – hic - podia ajudar."

"Winky!" Dobby a repreendeu. "Você sabe que é estritamente proibido entrar assim na sala de um humano sem ser solicitada!"

"Sim, Winky sabe," ela respondeu sem jeito. "Mas Winky estava com medo que algo horrível tinha acontecido. Winky tinha que ajudar. Ninguém viu! Winky teve cuidado e ficou escondida nas sombras."

Dobby suspirou de novo. "Muito bem. Continue."

Winky baixou a voz e continuou num tom conspiratório. "Professor Snape e Harry Potter estavam lá juntos, no quarto do Professor. Eles estavam lutando, rasgando as roupas um do outro e se arranhando, como dois lobisomens selvagens. Winky estava apavorada. O rosto do Professor Snape estava mais áspero que nunca, sinistro e assassino, como se ele _odiasse_ Harry Potter." Ela se arrepiou com a memória. "E as roupas deles estavam todas espalhadas no chão," ela continuou. "Winky nunca tinha visto um humano sem roupas antes, e –"

"Todos aqueles anos tomando conta do Mestre Barty, e Winky nunca tinha visto um humano sem roupa?" Dobby perguntou, surpreso.

"Nããão," Winky respondeu, parecendo horrorizada só em pensar. "Mestre Barty sempre tomou banho e se arrumou sozinho. Ele é muito – hic! – tímido pra deixar alguém vê-lo sem roupas. O Professor Snape foi o primeiro humano que Winky viu sem roupa, e isso deixou ela mais assustada. Dobby, o professor tinha-" Ela se inclinou novamente, seu rosto vermelho até as pontas das orelhas. "Ele tinha uma _adaga_ entre as pernas!"

Dobby franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Winky fala a verdade!" Ela insistiu, confundindo sua expressão como a de alguém que duvida. "Professor Snape deve ter escondido ela lá todo o tempo, esperando uma chance para atacar Harry Potter. Não era muito afiada, mas era comprida e parecia poder machucar muito alguém. Ele puxou Harry Potter e tentou cortar a barriga de Harry Potter com ela, e Winky quase correu para ajudar Harry Potter antes que fosse tarde demais." Seu tom de voz ficou furtivo. "Mas Harry Potter é um bruxo muito astuto. Harry Potter sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ele se ajoelhou imediatamente e tentou arrancar a adaga com mordidas."

Os olhos de Dobby se arregalaram de surpresa.

"É verdade!" Winky disse."Harry Potter pegou a adaga com a boca e começou a morder. Ohh, deve ter doído muito pro Professor Snape, porque ele estava – hic - fazendo uns barulhos horríveis, e tentava tirar a adaga da boca de Harry Potter. Mas Harry Potter era rápido demais. Harry Potter sabia que ele lutava pela vida, e sempre que o Professor Snape tentava tirar, Harry se adiantava e engolia ela toda de novo. Foi terrível de ver. Oh, por que os humanos têm que ser tão ruins uns com os outros?" Ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos e soluçou alto.

Dobby bateu de leve em seu ombro novamente. "Continue, Winky," ele disse após ela ter se acalmado um pouco.

"Bom, depois de um longo tempo, Professor Snape finalmente conseguiu tirar da boca de Harry Potter. Ele grunhiu alguma coisa que Winky não conseguiu ouvir, e Harry Potter se virou e ficou apoiado em suas mãos e joelhos. Foi aí que Winky percebeu que Harry Potter tinha uma adaga também, uma menor, mas ele estava virado pro lado errado pra se defender com ela. O Professor se ajoelhou atrás de Harry Potter e invocou alguma coisa do outro lado do quarto."

"O que era?" Dobby perguntou curioso.

"Winky não tem certeza, mas ela acha que era..." Sua voz baixou de novo. "...veneno. Professor Snape passou um pouco nos dedos e depois ele... ele..." Grandes lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas suas bochechas, e ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos. "Ele os enfiou dentro do corpo de Harry Potter." Ela gaguejou entre o choro.

Dobby se ajeitou, desconfortável, apertando mais ao ombro de Winky. "O quê Harry Potter fez?"

"Ele chorou de dor, claro." Winky respondeu, secando os olhos nas mangas. "Mas essa não é a pior parte, Dobby. Depois que o Professor Snape enfiou o veneno no corpo de Harry Potter por um tempo, ele tirou os dedos e começou a enfiar a adaga!" A face de Winky ficou pálida com a memória. "Winky estava tão apavorada, Dobby. Winky devia ter feito alguma coisa, mas – hic – estava com muito medo. Harry Potter estava gritando e o Professor Snape continuou enfiando nele, de novo e de novo, mais rápido e mais forte, e Harry Potter tentava rastejar pra longe, mas o Professor Snape estava segurando ele firme pelos quadris e ficava puxando ele. E aí o Professor Snape se esticou e pegou a adaga de Harry Potter e tentou arrancar ela. Mas ela devia estar bem presa, porque não importava o quão forte ele puxava, ele não conseguiu tirar ela."

"E então...?" Ela parou de novo, seu corpo todo tremendo. "Então Harry Potter começou a sangrar." Ela olhou para Dobby com olhos grandes e assustados. "Dobby sabia que quando os humanos estão quase morrendo, o sangue deles fica branco?"

Dobby sacudiu a cabeça, chocado demais com a história para dizer algo.

"É verdade", ela disse cansada. "Um jorro de sangue branco saiu da adaga de Harry Potter e caiu no chão, e ele gritou e gritou e o Professor Snape gritou e gritou e um momento depois, Harry Potter caiu no chão na poça do seu próprio sangue." Ela ficou com a cabeça suspensa em reverência, torcendo as mãos no colo. "Ele estava morto."

"Não," Dobby sussurrou. "Não, Winky, Harry Potter não estava..."

"Mas então," Winky continuou como se ele não tivesse falado, seus olhos agora brilhando febrilmente, "aí o Professor Snape virou Harry Potter e beiju ele por muito tempo. E aí, quando o beijo parou, Harry Potter abriu os olhos e ele... ele sorriu pro Professor Snape. E foi quando Winky soube. Ele estava vivo de novo, Dobby!" Ela agarrou Dobby pelos ombros e o sacudiu, uma gargalhada maníaca nos seus lábios. "Harry potter estava vivo de novo! O beijo do Professor Snape fez ele viver de novo! E se ele pode fazer isso com Harry Potter, ele pode fazer com o Mestre Barty, Dobby. Winky sabe que ele pode!"

"Winky está errada," Dobby gentilmente disse de novo. "Professor Snape não fez Harry Potter viver."

"Do quê Dobby tá falando?" Winky perguntou, lutando contra a mão dele que ainda a segurava, o volume de sua voz subindo até bem próximo à histeria. "Winky – hic – viu com os próprios olhos dela!"

"Não. A história da Winky só confirma o que Dobby suspeita há muito tempo, desde quando Harry Potter ficou tão ferido na batalha final contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e sobreviveu." Ele largou o pulso de Winky e a agarrou pelos antebraços, apertando forte. "Professor Snape não fez Harry Potter viver de novo porque ele não pode ter matado Harry Potter. Winky não vê? Harry Potter não pode morrer. Ele é... imortal!"

* * *

**N/B:**Dêem as boas vindas ao novo membro no grupo, o **Twinkdin**! Essa tradução é dele!  
Seja bem-vindo, Twinkdin! XD 

_Rebecca._


End file.
